


See You In A Minute

by 14Doctors



Series: The Infinity Stones [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Last Two Only Mentioned - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14Doctors/pseuds/14Doctors
Summary: Steve returned the soul stone to its proper place on Vormir and saw someone he wasn't expecting.





	See You In A Minute

The flash of light vanished and Steve was left standing alone at the bottom of a mountain. Vormir looked as desolate and depressing as he had expected. The world was dark, maybe it was night or maybe the planet didn’t have a sun, he wasn’t sure.  
“I really don’t want to be here,” He sighed and began climbing. His heart hurt as he climbed, imagining Natasha in her last moments. He kept his shield up, Clint hadn’t said what had happened so he was wary. 

He got halfway up the mountain much faster than he thought he would but it was still tedious. He stopped for a moment and stared out at the water surrounding the mountain when a voice spoke.  
“Captain Rogers, son of Sarah, I was hoping I wouldn’t have to see you.” The voice was very familiar and came from behind him. Steve turned quickly, shield up and ready to attack. When he saw the face of the speaker he froze.  
“Red Skull...?” His voice was hoarse, of all the things he had been expecting on Vormir this wasn’t it. The unforgettable face of the Red Skull was staring at him from inside a cloak of tattered black cloth. He floated forward almost absentmindedly.  
“I did go by that name once, years ago,” Red Skull said with an air of remembrance like it was an old memory not quite fond but memorable. 

Steve shook out of his shock and threw his shield. It went straight through him, hitting the wall and forcing Steve to decide whether to try and get past him or stay where he was without it.  
“You cannot fight me here Captain, here I am immovable.” Steve scowled and took a few steps back, arms raised ready to punch.  
“What the actual fuck are you doing here. I saw you die, the tesseract disintegrated you.” Red Skull shook his head floating closer to Steve, ignoring the way he shuffled back to keep his distance.  
“I was judged by the space stone and sent here to atone for my sins.” Steves' arms went slack, what the hell did that mean. The skull floated past making no attempt to elaborate on his strange statement. Once he had passed, Steve ran back to collect his shield before following behind.

“What happened to Natasha?” Steve was surprised he had spoken but he did want to know. Skull didn’t answer instead he kept floating forward in silence. Steve scowled but, with no other options, continued to follow. 

Eventually, they reached a plateau. Steve looked down at the drop, careful to keep the skull in his sights, no one would survive a fall like that. He swallowed and stepped back.  
“The soul stone is powerful so there must be a price.” Steve felt his blood turn cold when the skull finally spoke. His mind ran through every possibility of hating all of them.  
“What happened?” He had to force the words out.  
“A soul for a soul, Barton and Romanova fought over who should die, Romanova won.” He sounded so unconcerned steve wanted to punch him in his creepy face but doubted it would do any good. He vowed to make sure Clint got some therapy when he got back, he was going to need it.

The two stood silently on the plateau until Steve couldn’t take it anymore, he wanted to leave.  
“So, how do I return this, can I just leave it anywhere or...?” He held out the soul stone wanting nothing more than to crush it for all the damage it had done.  
“Drop it off the edge, the magic of this place will return it to its rightful place.” 

Steve held the stone over the edge ready to drop it when a thought occurred.  
“A soul for a soul, that’s what you said right?” The Skull floated forward until he was beside steve.  
“Yes, that is the price all must pay”  
“Does that mean I can get Nat back?” The skull didn’t say anything. Steve looked at him full on. He appeared to be contemplating it, Steve supposed this wasn’t a situation he had been in before.  
“It is possible but I make no promises.” With a deep breath, Steve dropped the stone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, I might write more but this seemed like a good open-ended place to end it. Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
